Megaman Wily wars
by Tristar
Summary: In Year 20XX Dr. Light has placed X in storage while his revival Dr. Wily has completed Zero. Meanwhile in the Year 21XX at the remains of Doppler labs the reploid scientist Dr. Gate finds a replica of Zero who seems to have memories of the past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own capcom or any of its titles including Megaman, Megaman X, or any of the characters.

"Ve..bzzzt…veng…bzzzt…vengecne…"The machine pulled itself up from the hulking ravaged remains of Doppler labs. It remembered everything dating back to it original creation and latter the creation of the body it now inhabited. It remembered its name, that name was sorrow but it preferred Lement. .

It pulled its wrecked body onto the cliff.

"_Systems damaged. Preparing for system restart and Auto repair."_

"No…must..bzzzt…"

Blackness filled the eyes of it.

"SOON I shall unleash him upon the world!"

"Shut up old man!"

"Bass leave me!"

The black robot groaned in frustration. "Stupid dad…thinking he can create a better robot than me from those blue prints. BAH!" Bass walked away from his creator's lab and motioned for his dog. The robotic wolf jumped beside its master. Bass leaned down and stroked the head of his pet. "You know what Gospel?" The robotic wolf barked. "Lets go see Roll. Maybe that annoying blue Megaman will be there and I can take him down."

"going somewhere?" Bass turned around to face his older brother Quickman.

"Yeah and you have problem with that!"

Quickman shrugged. "Just wonder if dad asks where you are…"

"it's neither your business or his!"

"touchy…" Quickman started to walk away.

"Get going you bucket of circuits!" Bass growled. "lets go Gospel."

Roll hummed as she vacuumed. Suddenly the alarms sounded but, Roll wasn't worried because right before the alarm sounded she had seen him land. "computer turn off the alarm and reset the system." Roll walked to front door and unlocked it. Tango and Rush rushed to her side as she opened the door.

"uh…hi Roll…" Gospel barked and suddenly Rush and tango ran off with Gospel not far behind. "Is Rock around?"

Roll smiled and if robots where designed to blush Bass would have. "no…"

"could you tell him I'm looking for him."

"ok…" she put her hands behind her back. "would you like in?"

Bass rubbed his helmet. "if think it's alright…I won't steal anything or kidnap you this time."

"I've forgiven you…" She smiles and lets Bass in. Bass looked around the home slash Lab. "Want something to drink?"

"No thank you…"

_Teleport incoming…unit Rock returning. _

A beam of blue formed inside a capsule which opened. Rock stepped out in civilian form. Blue short and light blue t-shirt. Looking around he saw Bass talking to his sister. "HEY BASS!"

"Rock…" Bass growled under his breathe. He hated being greeted so warmly by his rival. A stern look from roll prevented him from attacking Rock. "I just cleaned up Bass and you and Rock are not going to fight where I just cleaned!"

"yes roll…" Bass lowered his head.

Rock smiled and put his hand on his black armored rival. "Lets go outside." Rock motioned toward the door.

"Can I come with you two?" Roll smiled asking the two of them.

"Sure thing Sis."

"I don't…see why not…" Bass rubbed his helmet. "Come on Gospel"

"You come along to Rush!" The two canine robots stopped playing with tango and came to there masters.

"Come on girl we're going too!" Tango and the other robots walked outside of the Light home.

Looking outside at the very moment Dr. Light looked at his creations and Dr. Wily's two robots.

"Dr. Light what are you looking at?"

"Just a proud father watching his children Auto…" Dr. Light was proud of Rock and Roll, he was also proud of his wayward son Blues even how little he saw of him. He even believed deep down his old rival Wily had some good in him just by looking at how Bass acted around Rock and Roll. Smiling he went back to work on his newest creation X.

Blues stood above light labs and watched his siblings. Even though Bass would never admit it Blues and him where brothers. Dr. Light and Dr. Wily had both built Blues. Blues continued to watch them As Bass got angry at Rock only to be forced back down by Roll. Blues smirked and made his choice teleporting away.

"Kalinka?" Dr. Cossack tapped his knuckles against the doorway to one of his old Labs.

"yes papa?"

"May I enter."

"Of course papa"

Dr. Cossack pressed a button and the shutter slid away and was greeted by an interesting sight. Ringman was standing off to side looking at the half completed form of what would be his niece. Kalinka Cossack was standing proudly over the robot she was building.

"Dr. Cossack" Ring man nodded at his creator.

"Ringman" the doctor nodded in acknowledgement of his creation. "I see Toadman and Pharaohman weren't lying when they said my dear sweet Kalinka was working on her own robot."

"No Papa I they weren't." She looked Sadly at her robot. "She was supposed to be a present for your birthday papa…"

Dr. Cossack smiled at his daughter. "It's alright Kalinka she tried that's all that matters…"

"yes Papa but…" Dr. Cossack put his fingers to his daughter's lips.

"Come Kalinka tonight we feast!"

"To what Papa"

"To you my dear sweet Kalinka!"

She blushed. "OH papa…"

"Can a father not dolt on his daughter."

"Oh papa…" she grew even more embarrassed and followed her beloved papa. Ringman left the lab locking the shutter not noticing hanging upside down outside the window was a Wilybot by the name of Shademan.

Shademan reporting to Dr. Wily… 

Dr. Wily sat at bank of monitors "Report Shademan!"

_It seems Lord Wily that Dr. Cossack to is working on a robot as is his daughter._

"Interesting transmit the images to me Shademan and continue to monitor the Cossacks."

Shademan began transmitting images back to Dr. Wily's main computer. _as you wish lord Wily. _

Dr. Wily watched as the images flickered onto his monitor. "interesting…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own capcom or any of its titles including Megaman, Megaman X, or any of the characters.

"And I'm telling you that Eddie could take any met!" It had been two weeks and Bass was still staying at light household. Currently Bass and Rock where arguing about if Eddie could take on a mettool Bass arguing against Rock for.

Roll shook her head and pushed the vacuum along. "Flip top is only good for storage!"

Both Bass and Rock where in civilian clothes, Bass was in black shirt and jeans his short purple hair in dreads that actually fit him. Rock was in blue t-shirt and blue jeans. Each of them had a E-drink in hand.

"Come on that little red robot has no weapons!"

"It's not always about weapons BASS!"

"I dare you to call me a fish again!"

"BASS! I bet I could get a fishing lure and catch you!"

"Why you little twerp!" Bass threw down his E-Drink and held his arm up as if to fire his buster.

Rock began to laugh. Bass turned a beat red realizing he had disabled his buster.

Looking over he saw a glaring roll. "CLEAN UP THAT MESS!"

Rock looked at his glaring sister and his laughing stopped. "you help him!"

"yes sis!"

"yes Ma'am!" Bass and Rock began to clean up the mess Bass had made by throwing down his E-Drink.

Roll shook her head "boys…"

Dr. Light came out and saw what was going on. "They made a mess didn't they?"

"Yes Dr. Light." Roll answered giving Bass and Rock a stern look if they looked at her.

Dr. Light chuckled and went into a coughing fit. The two lightbots and the one Wily bot looked at the Doctor.

"Dr. light are you alright."

"I'll be alright Roll."

Rock stood up and walked next to his creator supporting him. "Should I call a Doctor?"

"No Rock I'll be fine…" Dr. Light coughed again this time Roll joined her Brother in supporting there creator. The Two bots sat there creator down in a cozy chair.

"you all right Doc…"

Dr. Light broke into a small smile of all robots Dr. Wily had created Bass had been one successful ones. Dr. Light knew this and so did Wily though he never would admit it.. "I'm glad your concerned Bass…"

"Course I'm concerned." Bass made himself sound like a jerk. "who else is gonna pick up Rock's pieces when I get through with the little blue bomber!"

Dr. Light Chuckled and coughed again. "bass…" Dr. Light shook his head. "Niether I nor your creator have much time left in this world…"

"Dr. Light…." Rock looked at his Creator.

"Don't talk like that!" Roll grew worried

"What! That old coot! He wouldn't give up the ghost!"

"your wrong Bass Wily even he'd never admit it isn't immortal." Dr. Light put one hand on Rolls chin and the other on Rock's head. "I will leave my mark on this world through you two and X…" Dr. Light looked up at Bass. "As Wily will leave his Mark through you…"

"pssh…what ever…" Bass walked outside.

Dr. Light watched him leave and Shook his head. "that boy…"

Roll watched Bass go as well. Dr. Light took notice and gave her a nodd. The robot girl nodded and went outside.

Bass leaned up against the metal fence of the light Resedence looking out at the suburban landscape. Roll walked up to him. "Bass…What…"

"What will I do if the old geezer does kick the bucket?" Bass Sighed. "I don't know…"

"I wouldn't know…"

"How to deal with the death of Light…"

Roll looked at Bass in shock that he had used the word death. "yeah Roll I used the word Death…Dr. Light and Dr. Wily aren't like us they can't be recharged…"

"I know…but,"

Bass didn't have anything to say so he did the only thing his circuits could come up with. He held Roll's hand.

"YESSSS!" Dr. Wily laughed manicly. "HE IS COMPLETE!"

Zero's eyes opened for the first time. "What is my objective…"

"There will be time enough for that my creation…"

"Your creation?" Zero looked over at his creator.

Dr. Wily smiled evilly. "I am your creator Zero…"

"Zero…is that my name?"

Dr. Wily was slightly surprised at his creation. Zero had used the term Name instead of the term designation. "Yes it is…"

"What does it mean…"

"Your name represents the end…the beginning…Zero is absolute."

"absolute…"

"Yes you are of new generation of robotics…your potential is limitless…."

"Limit…less…"

"Sleep now and I will complete your programming…" Slowly the images in Zero's eyes faded. "intresting according to blueprints I stole he shall be even superior to even that Annoying pest Megaman and My own Creation Bass!"

Standing in shadows Blues watched. Of all the Lightbots Blues was the only one to know the full scope of Project X. If he knew Wily, Zero was to be X's polar opposite in almost every since. He also knew that if Zero underwent the same ethical testing X was going to go through Zero to would have the same potential of X. If Blues could describe what he felt it was both fear and awe. "I've got to tell Dr. Light…"

Dr. Wily looked around having heard a voice after a quick glance around he went back to work. "Robo rats…"

Blue teleported away.

In year 21XX after the Doppler incident Dr. Gate and his team scavenge through the Rubble. "Alia check over there. Repress over there, Proteus over there." Dr. Gate a reploid and scientist began to gather together what computers remained. Proteus watched his yellow scarf rolling in the wind his black sunglasses covering his eyes. "Proteus stop stairing at me!"

"Sorry Dr. Gate." Proteus walked over to Repliforce solider Repress "What do you think Dr. Gate is trying to accomplish?"

Repress smiled and pulled away a large fragment of metal. "Even if Dr. Doppler went Maverick I think Dr. Gate believes that the research is sound."

"I agree with Dr. Gate." Alia gathered together the remains of Reploids who had fallen to become mavericks. "that's odd…"

The three reploids gathered around Alia and her discovery. "this Zero copy is still functioning."

"A functioning copy of Zero!" Dr. Gate grinned looking a the half destroyed black armored replica of Zero. "could this be a perfect copy!"

Proteus looked at the zero copy. Lement's eyes saw the four reploids around it. Looking up it saw Proteus. "YOU!!!" Lement screamed and grabbed Proteus leg but, shut down before it could do anything.

Proteus stepped back. Deep down he wondered how that black copy of Zero could know who he was when neither X nor Zero knew who he was.

Dr. Gate looked suspiciously at Proteus. "How did that copy know you?"

"I was ex-maverick hunter…Maybe Doppler uploaded a list of hunters into it mainframe on Sigma's request."

"suppose it is possible."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own capcom or any of its titles including Megaman, Megaman X, or any of the characters.**

Blues arrived at Light Labs and looked around only to find Dr. Light gone and Rock maintaining house. "hey bro where's Dr. Light?"

"Blues!" Rock put down the dish he was cleaning. "Dr. Light was taken to the hospital by Roll."

"and Bass?"

"Uh check the broom closet…"

If Rock could see Blue's eyes he would have seen one of his older brothers eyebrows raise in confusion. "broom…closet…Do I want to know?"

"Let just say Roll didn't like him spilling a second E-Drink on top of not using a coaster."

Blues nodded remembering for some odd reason Dr. Light had programmed Roll with a rather short fused temper when it came to house hold chores and that Blue's himself avoided come home for that reason and few others. "Which Hospital?"

"East district."

"Thanks Little bro…" Blues was about to teleport when he thought about something. Walking to Broom closet he looked at Bass who was wide eyed.

"I will use a coaster, I will use a coaster…"

"you know she's not here…"

Bass took a deep breathe and returned to normal. "that's good."

"I think you can come out now…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…Roll might have a short fuse but, she's actually quiet forgiving."

Bass stepped out of the closet. "Thanks…"

"Now if you'll excuse me…" Blue's teleported away.

"Where's he going?"

"Probably to the hospital."

"Ah.." Bass walked into the kitchen "think I should be gone before Roll gets back?"

"Nah Blue's is right Roll is quiet Forgiving."

"good point." Bass looked at Rock and nearly laughed out loud.

"Say A word and I will get my weapons…" Rock was in a pink apron washing dishes. "all of them…"

Bass snickered.

Deep in Nevada Desert military complex a new type of combat robot was being tested. "It's far superior to the old Sniper Joe units including the Diamond and Skull models."

The green military robot fired its shoulder mounted machine cannon into a cluster of sniper joe's. Watching from a weapons proof glass General Grand and a group of other researchers watched. "I can see that doctor. But, can it handle a master unit?"

"Yes sir. It's programming is nere that of master unit themselves." The purple robot leaped over a sniper Joe and quickly spun around and blasted the Joe into pieces.

"what are you thinking of calling them Doctor."

"We're thinking of calling them Fett units sir on account of them looking like Jango or Boba Fett from Star Wars."

"Doctor I don't think we want to be sued by George Lucas."

"Uh…well I guess your right sir…Why don't we call them Vile units sir?"

"That'll do doctor…" The newly named Vile unit stood alone now having taken down the sniper Joe's that it had been faced with. "It would do quiet nicely…"

Blues appeared inside the hospital teleport chamber. Looking around he saw human doctors and nurses going about there business. Looking around he saw a light labs reception droid. Though they did have monotone voice they where useful. Blues walked up to the droid.

"How can I be of be of assistance today?"

"I need to know Doctor Thomas Light is located."

"One moment please." The droid seemed to sit there motionless but, Blues knew it was simply processing data. "Doctor Thomas Light is located in the west wing recovery rooom 10 on the second floor. Have a nice day."

Blue's walked away from droid and pressed button on a elevator. He felt a tug on his scarf. Looking down he saw a young child under the age of 8 tugging on his scarf. "Your protoman…"

"yeah…"

"Your cool…"

Blues smiled "thanks kid…"

"Can I get your autograph!"

"Sure thing kid…" Blues shearched himself for a pen and paper then remember A) he was a robot and B) he didn't have pockets.

"here you go!" The kid handed him a piece of paper and a pen from his mother. Blues wrote his news paper name of Protoman like a printer would have. "this is so COOL!" Blues smiled again and entered the now open elevator. "look mom I have Protoman's autograph!"

The door to the elevator closed and Blues was alone again. His processor went back to what he had seen and heard in Dr. Wily's not so secret base. Blues felt a power surge threw his buster arm. After a minute the buster shifted back into a hand. "Dr. Light was right…My power core is damaged…"

Blues stepped off the elevator and proceeded down the corridor. Entering the recovery room the sight that greeted him wasn't to pleasant. Roll was sitting by her creators bed side softly stroking the doctors hand. Around the doctors face was and Oxygen mask and in his other hand was and IV inserted. Blues clutched his fist getting the same feeling he got oddily enough when he was spying on Wily and saw him cough to hard.

Dr. Light saw Blues and tooks off his Oxygen mask. "Blues…"

Roll looked up at her older brother with her sad eyes. "Dr. Light you shouldn't take that off…"

"Blues it hurts you to see me like this…I can see it in your face…"

Blues looked away from his creator. "Roll…I need to talk to Dr. Light Alone…"

"But, Blues…"

"Go roll…"

"Yes Doctor." Roll stood up and shuffled away.

"Why are you here Blues?"

"I was going to tell…It doesn't matter you need to get that mask back on…"

"Blues I'm not long for this world…If you need to tell me something…"

"Wily's building a new robot…no…not a new robot…A reploid…"

"So Wily has decided to create his own to match X…"

A powersurge went through Blues body he backed away trying to hide it.

"It seems a creator and his creation are directly linked…"

"It's nothing Dr. Light…"

"I'm Dieing Blues…As are you if you don't allow me to repair you…"

"I'll…be alright Doctor."

"Blues…"

Blues walked up to his creator and slid the oxygen mask back on Dr. Light. "I'll be Dr. Light…I've always been able to take care of myself…"

"My wayward son…"

"I'll come by tomorrow to check on you…."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own capcom or any of its titles including Megaman, Megaman X, or any of the characters.**

Rain poured down the windows of Dr. Wily's lab. A red robot lay on the table looking at his creator. "father?"

Dr. Wily turned around. "Zero your awake."

"Am I complete?"

"Yes and soon I will release you on the world!" Dr. Wily cough into his hand.

"father?" Zero asked trying to sit up only to find his motor functions disabled.

Dr. Wily walked to consol and began to press a sequence of buttons. "Arise Zero!"

Zero suddenly felt his motor functions. He clenched his fist and sat up. "I…can feel…"

"Yes…Zero this is your objective…." A monitor came online displaying several figures with one word printed below them in clear red letters. Terminate. "You will be joined by your brothers…" With a wave of his hand a massive blast door slid way. Revealing sixteen robot masters.

The first Robot master was Heatman, the second Quickman, third was Metalman, and the fourth was Crashman, two others where Shadowman and Snake man, joining them where Napalm man, Stone man, Gyroman, and wave man, joining those ten where, Freezeman, Burstman, Cloudman, Slashman, Shademan, and finally Turboman.

"My generals…"

Dr. Wily smirked evilly and turned toward a second door. "And these shall be you bodyguards…"

The door opened revealing three more Robot masters. Somehow Zero's programming recognized them. They where Enker, Ballade, and Punk they where the Megaman hunters.

"and these four are ready if you need them…" Dr. Wily looked at four pods.

"father is this a mobil commander center?"

Dr. Wily smiled evilly. "yes Zero and now we launch!" Dr. Wily turned toward his robot masters. "Quickman, Turboman! Prepare to launch!" Wily looks back at Zero. "Come with me."

A short elevator ride latter Both Zero and Dr. Wily stood atop the Wily castle. "Take off!" Dr Wily roared in comm. line.

"lifting off!" yelled Quickman.

"Takingoffgoingupworkingworking!" mumbled turboman as he and Quickman worked the controls.

The ground below Zero shook and earth around the fortress began to give way. "Father!" Zero turned toward Dr. Wily.

"Behold my flying fortress!" The entire fortress rose up it assent slow but, steady.

Zero looked at the landscape before him. "yes…" Zero's face grew dark and shadowed. "All troops! ATTACK!" Zero pulled his back mounted saber igniting it as he drew it. He pointed outward.

Dr. Wily watched his creation and began to laugh maniacly. "YES ATTACK CONQUER AND DESTROY!"

A black no distinct black car pulled up to Cossack castle. A Russian officer stepped out of the front of car and opened the back door. A Russian general stepped out of the back. The general and the officer where soon joined by another officer. The General walked up to the main entrance and pressed a button. "Dr. Cossack this is General Gustav I have urgent message for you."

Cossack castle was imposing in Siberian winter or anytime of year. The six massive cannon displayed proudly in the sky. The cannons where for show only and weren't armed. The castle reminded the General of Kremlin in design for a Russian that was something to be Proud of. The shutter that the Cossack's used as door slip away revealing a waiting Dr. Cossack. "General?"

"Dr. Cossack may we come in?"

"Of course." Dr. Cossack stepped aside.

Kalinka arrived and stood next to her father. "papa who are these gentlemen?"

"General Gustav at your service." The general saluted. "and these are my Officers Lt. Commander Petrov, and Lt. Commander Marx" The two officer saluted.

"What brings to my home general?"

A modified sniper joe walked up to the group. This robot was while in body the same as a regular sniper joe it was red and black in color and lacked a buster and shield. "Drinks?"

"No." The general said shaking his head. The joe confirmed the same from the two officer and walked away.

"long range radar has detected a massive object moving in from Skull Island."

"Skull Island…Could it be…"

"We believe so Doctor." The general removed his hat. "We would like your master units fully operational just in case."

"Most of them aren't combat ready any more."

"Skullman, Pharohman, and Ring man are Papa."

"How long will it take for the others to be up to combat spec?"

"Not long general."

"Then by order of Russian government you are hereby to bring them to combat Readyness."

"Are the American's aware of this moveming object."

"We believe so Doctor."

"Then I shall work round the clock to get my masters in full operational status."

"For the mother land."

"For the mother land general…" The General shook Dr. Cossacks hand.

"Thank doctor." The general put on his hat and left the Cossack castle

Dr. Cossack turned around hearing the slip of a metallic foot. "Come out Toadman."

Toadman, Drillman and the other Cossack masters came out of hiding. "Dr. Cossack?"

"I did not realize you where all listening."

"Will that mad man Wily use us again?" Drillman asked spinning his drill arms.

"No I won't let him use my Robots to fight his battles." Dr. Cossack made a fist. "If he gets anyware near the mother land Wily will feal the full fury of Dr. COSSACK!"

The Cossack masters lifted there hands in the air joining there creator in his yelling.

"Papa I want to help get them ready!"

Dr. Cossack looked at his daughter smiling "yes my little Kalinka you will help me get them ready!"

A flying blue robot landed on Toadman's head. "Get off me Beat."

"Toadman wait." Dr. Cossack looked at his tiny bird creation. "I need to record a messege…"

An out of breathe lab researcher ran up to the American General and Admiral. "Sirs…flying…coming…"

"Slow down." The general looked at the Scientist.

The Scientist went from panting and slow regained his breathe. "Sirs theres a huge object moving from Skull Island."

"Wily's fortress?"

"Possibly Admiral…"

"Are the Vile Units ready?"

"Only twelve sir."

"Can we produce more?"

"Yes sir about one an hour." The scientist finally stood up straight. "We're trying to speed up the process but, the processor is far more complicated than a standard Joe unit it's almost Master level."

"Then try and speed up the process."

"yes sirs!" the Scientist ran off. The General and Admiral walked into a strategic command center.

"General, Admiral we're tracking the object."

"where is it going?"

"It's moving far to slow to actually tell. It's only moving four knots."

"Move to Defcon 3 and send out a recon jet."

"Yes Admiral."

The general walks over to a red phone and picks it up. "I need to speak to the president." After a minute or so the General was connected to the president. "Sir where tracking a massive object." He paused listening. "yes, Mr. President the Russian government is fully aware of the object as well. So are Chinese and United Kingdom…..no sir no hostile actions have been taken. Yes Sir it could be Dr. Wily on the move."

Proteus staired at the zero copy in the repair tank. "You can't be…"

Dr. Gate walked into the mobile lab. Looking up from his Data pad he saw Proteus. "curious about our reploid replica?"

Proteus looked at Dr. Gate. "Yes Dr. Gate."

Dr. Gate stood by Proteus putting down his pad. "There are some odd readings come from it."

Proteus looked at Gate. "what kind…"

"He seems to be cycling through memory files…"

"memory files?"

"Yes whats odd it seems to be data that's several years old while body is relatively new. It's like old data was dumped into a new container."

"that's…an interesting way to put it Dr. Gate…"

"actually Dr. Doppler downloaded a large number of files into that body including all his research papers…"

"Anything else Dr. Gate?"

"We're still extrapolating the data…"

"Could you tell me if you come up with anything new?"

"Of course Proteus."

Dr.Gate worked the control board. Proteus looked on at the robot in the repair container. "what are you…"

**Read and Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own capcom or any of its titles including Megaman, Megaman X, or any of the characters.

Knight man looked in the sky. Something from dropping down toward London. "What?" A british officer with Knightman also looked. "What's cap?"

"It seems we will have company!" Knightman turned to his human partner. "warn the guard!"

The human officer nodded and ran. A wily skull drop ship arrived its sniper joe's jumped out. "HAAAA!" Knightman smashed his morning star mace into a Sniper Joe crushing its head. The other sniper Joe's began to terrorize the London populace. While they did not hurt the humans the robots did terrorize them destroying anything in there path.

"Sniper Joe unit 003 reporting."

"this is zero report…"

"Robot Master Knightman located orders?"

"Dismantle him!"

"yes sir."

More sniper joe units dropped from the sky joined by mettools equipped with single shot micro busters. Knight man lifted a joe with his shield and tossed it over his head. Taking a shot in the back the Knight robot master spun around and swung his mace smashing a joe in the side of the head. "Foolish JOES!"

Knight man blocked several buster shots with his shield. "is that all!" Knight flung his mace smashing another series of sniper joe's. A grenade rolled under Knightman's feet. Quickly taking action Knight man leaped back raising his shield block the blast. "It seems I'm out numbered…" Looking up Knight Man saw that a group of Sniper Joe's and mettools where standing on scaffolding. Swinging his mace Knightman destroyed the scaffoldings support structure sending the robots crashing down. "that was easy…"

"moreeasythanmereallyreally"

Knightman spun around and saw the much larger Turboman towering over several sniper Joe's on ride cycles. "Turboman…"

"Yesthatsmeitsreallymenowattackjoesattack!" The joe's on the ride cycle blew foreward at maximum speed. The busters on the ride cycles fired at Knightman. Knightman raised his shield as the buster shots kept coming. The Ride cycle soon blew past knightman. Before the british robot master could steady himself the ride cycles made another strafing run. Knightman gripped his mace. "FOR QUEEN AND COUNTRY!" Knightman swung is mace in a 360 degree arc. The mace smashed into three of seven joes on the ride cycles.

The Sniper joe's on the ride cycles stopped waiting for an order from Turboman. "Whatareyouwaitingfordestroyhimdestroyhimdestroyhim!" The sniper joe's nodded at eachother and road toward Knightman weapons blazing. Knightman raised his shield blocking the shots. As the sniper joe's approached knightman used his shield like battering ram and knocked off a sniper joe. The Ride cycle without it's rider slammed into the side of building behind Turboman. The now airborn joe slammed into a joe on another cycle. The two joe's hit the ground and exploded. Knightman grabbed the second passing cycle and blew past turboman with the other two joes not far behind him.

"GAAAAAHHH!" Turboman roared and transformed into his dragster mode and chased after Knightman and his other chasers. "HE'SMINEMINEMINEMINE!" Turboman's voice became highpitched as he repeated the same word over and over again.

Knightman glanced behind him and saw the two sniper joe's and dragster that was quickly gaining and would soon pass the two joe's up. Looking ahead Knightman saw no other choice. Swinging the ride cycle around Knightman's mace became a long lance. Rushing forward Knightman not only nocked off a sniper joe he impaled it. Dislodging the Joe Knightman passed both the remaining Joe and turbo man.

"NONONONO!" the remaining sniper joe began to swing around only to get plowed into by Turboman. Who came out of explosion without a scratch. Changing back to his master form he spun around and glared at Knightman. "I'msuperiorwhendidyougetalance!"

Knightman glared back a turboman. "It's an upgrade…"

"UPGRADEUPGRADEUPGRADE!" Turboman roared and changed back into his dragster form reving his engine. "I'MSUPERIOR!"

"You may be a more advanced robot master but, your not superior…" Knightman brought the ride cycle in josting postion. Taking time to aim his lance Knightman prepared himself.

It seemed like and eternity to robot masters as they stared each other down. Turboman made the first move. With wheels spinning he rushed at the older Robot master. Kinghtman put the pedal down and rushed toward Turboman lance at the ready. Turboman adjusted his course and Knightman realized what was about to happen. Knightman leaped up into the air his lance once again becoming a mace. Turboman plowed into the ridecycle. Clearing the explosion turboman stopped and looked around for knightman. "RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Turboman roared and changed back into a dragster and rushed toward knightman. "For queen and country…" Knightman whispered and flung his mace. Turboman seeing the mace come moved aside slightly. The spikes on the mace bairly missed the transforming robotmaster tires. Changing into his master form Turboman grabbed knightman by the helm before the mace returned. Spinning round and round turboman tossed Knightman toward the Thames. Before the robotmaster went over the edge turboman got in front of him and kicked him. "I'MSUPERIOR!" Knightman bounced across the ground before coming to grinding halt.

Knightman heard the roar of an engine as he slowly picked himself up. "For the queen…" Knightman shook his internal systems damaged. Turboman began to circle Knightman. Knightman stumbled about only to get knocked about by turboman. The heat in circle created by Turboman began to build. "YOURFINISHED" Knightman fell to his knees his internal circuits melting. "no…" Knightman stood calling his mace back to him. "NONONONO!" Turboman closed the circle on Knightman his front end sending the knight robot master sprawling. Not giving him time to recover Turboman slammed into the heavily damaged robot master. With each successive ram Knightman became weaker is internal power core overloading.

"FALLFALLFALL!" Turboman roared as his tires ignited. Turboman rushed knightman this last attack doing it's worst. Knightman exploded in shower of sparks. Turboman changed to his master form and walked over to Knightman's scorched head and picked it. Radioing back to Wily fortress he spoke.

"Knightmanterminatepreparingtotakeparlament"

Zero answered. "good work Turboman proceed to stage 2."

"Yessir."

"roll I can walk" Dr. Light sat in a wheel chair with Roll pushing him up the path to there home.

"The Doctor said you had to stay in wheel chair for at least a week."

"Roll I'll be fine…" Dr. Light Noticed a black car sitting in his driveway. "Roll?"

"Yes Dr. Light?"

"Do you notice something odd?"

"Well there is a black car in our drive way."

"VILE STAND DOWN!"

"WILY UNIT DETECTED!"

"TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT TIN CAN!"

"BASS HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

"STAY OUT OF THIS ROCK!"

Roll pushed Dr. Light quickly. The doctor stood up and entered his home. "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

Rock was Standing between Bass who was in his full merged armor and a robot for second light thought was a copy of X. Then he realized that the body was to large and it had shoulder mounted cannon and it's base seemed to be that of Sniper Joe. Standing behind the robot was a nervous looking researcher and a two star general. "Vile this is your commanding officer stand down."

"Command confirmed." The robot stood and retracted it cannon onto its back.

"Dr. Light…" The reseacher nervously shook Dr. Lights hand.

"Grant?"

"You remember me sir?"

"How could I forget you Howard."

"Bass put that buster down!" Roll glared at Bass who lowered his weapon.

"Dr. Light I'm sorry…This general…" rock was suddenly cut off by the General.

"General Markson at you service Dr. Light."

Rock and Roll helped Dr. Light in a chair.

Bass leaned against a wall and glared at the purple robot that had tried to attack him. "I'm gonna go check on Dear old Dad."

"I sorry Bass but, this concerns you also."

"What about it concerns me?"

"Your creator Dr. Wily has launched an attack."

"How's that any different from any other day?"

"He's recreated sixteen of his robot masters and created another one…"

"Sixteen?!" Rock got a look of shock.

"What you scared?"

"No I'm not Bass!"

"what of this other Robot master General?"

Howard Grant piped up before the general. "It's red and has long blonde hair…"

"Did you say long Blonde hair!"

Howard looked at Bass. "Yes?"

"He's finished it…"

"What has he finished Bass?"

"Some new type of Robot."

"They've taken out Knightman."

"Knightman was destroyed?"

"Yes Dr. Light Taken out by Turboman Wily has officially annexed the United Kingdom in his so called empire."

Rock looked at Dr. Light who simply nodded. "MEGAMAN C" Rock smacked his hands together. Suddenly Dr. Light Lab aassistant became the super fighting robot Megaman. "Come on rush!"

The Door to the light house hold opened and Protoman stepped in. "You not going anywhere bro." Protoman looked at Bass. "You aren't either."

"Why not?"

"that robot isn't normal."

"I know that!"

"You don't know everything Bass. Dr. Light I was going to tell you this yesterday but, that robot is designed after X's blue prints."

Dr. Light stood with a look of shock. "Based on X's Blue Prints?!"

The general looked questioningly at Dr. Light. "What's an X?"

"It's a new type of Robot I've been working on."

"A new type of Robot?" The general continued look at Light waiting for a far more detailed explanation.

Dr. Light sighed and gave them explanation of X.

"Dr. We need to see this new robot of yours!"

"I'm sorry General but I can't X is not complete."

"I want to see it even if it isn't complete."

"I Sorry but, no…" Dr. Light coughed. "now if you don't mind leave my home and take your robot with you!"

"As you wish Dr. Light." The general exited out the front door and glared at the robots and Dr. Light.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Light.."

"It's not your fault Howard."

"Professor Grant lets move it."

"yes general." Professor grant his robot and the general left.

"Rock, Blues….Go stop him…" Dr. Light looked at Bass. "I can't ask you to…"

"Then don't I've wanted to fight Dad's new robot anyway!" Bass shrugged and joined Megaman and Protoman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own capcom or any of its titles including Megaman, Megaman X, or any of the characters.**

A rain of buster fire encompassed the Military might of The European union. Humans and robots ran from the crimson robot and his horde. Zero stood over a human being who was bleeding. "WHAT ARE YOU!"

"A monster…" Zero's energy saber impaled the human. Looking up Zero witnessed Freezeman stop a column of tanks advance freezing there treads in place. Jolts of lightning ripped through fighter jets. Cloudman floated into a storm cloud directing lightning strikes. Gyroman flew threw a group of Apache joe's reprogrammed by the European union. One by one his Gyrocutter sliced through joe ranks sending robots plummeting out of the sky only to be blow into fragments by Ballade and Crash man as they hurled there deadly explosives upward.

A holographic projection appeared on Zero's arm. "father we are clearing away all who appose us!"

"Good Zero. My sensors have detected three master signals heading your way!"

"Which ones father!"

"Blizzardman, Flameman, and Centaurman execute them Zero"

"By your wish!"

Quickman tore through a sniper joe's his quick boomarang slicing them to ribbons.

Zero looked at the master who had joined him in this battle. "all masters fall back! I will take the fools alone!"

The Robot masters nodded and retreated leaving Zero to face the on coming Robot masters. Blizzardman leaped off the top a over turned tank and came down spinning his ski's trying to smash down on Zero who simply leaped backward. "We'll defeat you!"

"try!" Blizzardman swung his ski poles at zero pushing the red robot back. Zero countered with his saber. Blizzard man balanced on his poles and kicked at Zero with his ski's before pushing back avoiding a jet of flame.

Zero leaped out of the flames and faced Flameman. "Be gone fiend!"

"You first!" Zero rushed Flameman dodging the jets of flame produced by the pyro robot. The plasma of his blade ripped into the side of the robot master. Jet's of oil leaked from the robot master.

"Flameman!" Blizzard man yelled as he rushed to aid his fellow robot master. It was to late Zero ignited the oil. The flames traveled up the jet of oil and fried the robot master inside out. Zero leaped backward and kicked Blizzard man into the flames burning the would be hero into cinder. Zero heard something creak and looked up and saw the tank he was standing under arc down toward him.

Leapping back he watched as the tank came crashing down. Standing atop of the tank was Centaurman. "You will find me much harder to defeat!" Centaurman fired a buster shot which zero dodged easily but, realized to late that centaurman's buster shot scattered on impact. The buster shot hit zero in the chest.

"Be gone!" Centaurman rushed for at full gallop his hoofs hitting the ground hard as he rushed zero to trample him. Zero recovered quickly and rolled out of the way. "You caught me by Surprise it won't happen again…"

Suddenly Zero realized that Centaurman wasn't there anymore. Turning around he saw Quickman take Centaur man's lance in the chest. "QUICKMAN!"

"Destroy him Zero…"

Zero roared grabbing his falling brother and laid him down. "you'll pay…" Zero rushed forward his saber not ignited. Centaurman disappeared this time Zero was ready spinning around an eltrical arc struck centaurman in the chest cavity.

"My Centaur flash..you disabled it…"

"Now I'm going to disable you!" Zero leaped up and over the rushing Centaurman. Landing on the robot masters back he ignited his saber and cleaved the humanoid half of centaurman from the horse half.

Centaurman's lower half crashed into the ground with Zero getting off at the last second. Centaurman or his surviving humanoid up body tried to claw his way away from Zero. Zero slowly walked up to remains of the robot master. "Mercy…"

"Did you show Quickman mercy…"

"Please…"

"Mercy is for the weak…" Zero's saber came down for the killing blow.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"DUO!" a voice roared across the vastness of the cosmos reaching to Audio's of the hyper advanced robot Duo. Duo awoke on barrien astroid looking out at the stars. It didn't take long for him to remember where he was.

"I hear you…"

"We have detected your nemesis the dark energy on the planet called earth." The voice shifted with each word going from male to female up and down the range of depth.

"how is that possible!"

"We do not know Duo but, you must proceeded at once back toward the planet."

Duo's body erupted into a blue flames. "I will track down the dark energy."

"Be quick Duo as of now it is weak."

"Then I will seek out my old allies on earth…"

"Duo we forbid you contact with humans and robots of that world."

"But, they have been of great help to me in past."

"they cannot get involved in something that is beyond there comprehending."

"As you wish!"

"if you move quickly the dark energy can be contained."

"Contained it's very destructive nature will not allow it to be contained."

"are you questioning us Duo? For there to dire of threat for you to question."

"I understand…"

"Duo you where created to hunt the dark energy, do not allow you compassion to blind you though it maybe you greatest strength."

Duo lifted off surrounded by his blue flames. "As you wish."

"Now go!"

Duo jetted off a stream of blue light following him as he traveled toward earth. Stepping out of the Shadows a golden and blue robot watched Duo fly away. "so…he too has been to earth…" Sunstar turned into a golden flame and followed after Duo.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

Dr. Light watched the multiple master singles from his computer. "This isn't good…"

Roll walked next to Dr. Light. "will Blues, Rock, and Bass be alright?"

"If any of my creations can take care of themselves its Rock and Blues. And Bass it just as strong as either of them."

"I guess you right Dr. Light…"

A side window slid open automaticly as the robotic bird Beat flew in flapping his wings. He soon landed on perch design specificly for him. Dr. Light and Roll looked at the Robotic bird. "Do you have a messege for me Beat?"

Beat chirped as a panel on its head slid away and a small holographic imager rose up. Soon a light blue translucent hologram of Dr. Cossack appeared. "Dr. Light I am sending this messege to inform you of Dr. Wily's movements. By the time you receive this you will probbily will already have sent Megaman to face him. I am preparing my robot masters for combat against Dr. Wily but, considering the large force Wily commands I fear that will not be enough. Please Dear Comrade come to Russia help me complete my latest project. Beat contains information on what I have completed thus far. Goodbye."

The hologram faded and Beat chirped flapping its wings. "Beat display what information you have." The robotic bird chirp again this time its chest opened displaying a monitor with information on Cossack's project. "Roll pack me a bag and yourself one as well we will be leaving for Russia within the hour!"

"yes Dr. Light." Roll nodded and ran off to pack some items. Auto and Eddie walked into the lab watching as Roll gathered things. They where soon joined by Tango who purred as it walked around Auto's legs.

Dr. Light looked at his three creation. "Auto I need you to stay here with Eddie Tango, and Beat."

"Why Dr. Light?"

"If Rock returns and needs repairs do so. When Blue's returns tell him to follow my homing signal."

"Yes Dr. Light."

Eddie looked up at Dr. Light. "No Eddie you can't come with me and that goes for you as Well Beat. I need all of you to provide support for Blues, Rock, And Bass."

"BASS!"

"Yes Auto Bass"

"Yes…Dr. Light."

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman in any of it's forms**

**Author note:** Most of this story takes place between **Megaman and Bass **And **Maverick hunter X (mmX 1)**

The crew of HMS Stalin destroyer didn't expect an attack. They should have been more wary. "We're taking on water!"

"WHAT!" The destroyer rocked as its hull buckled. "Sir it's a robot master!"

Below decks crew tried to clear out a deck and seal it off. As the men ran past the various jets of water A harpoon flew into the ship trapping a naval officer to a wall. Blood Rolled down his shoulder.

"this the nuclear attack sub Menos preparing to launch assistance…" The Captian of Detroyer Stalin picked up the con. "Launch?!"

Inside the torpedo room of Nuclear attack sub meno's Diveman loaded himself into a torpedo tube. "launch!" Diveman burst from the torpedo tube and saw what was going on. Burstman was launching his mines which where floating up and attaching to the destroyer above and exploding. Diveman spun around rapidly as he spun he watched Waveman launch his harpoons into the insides of destroyer. "Must stop them!"

Rapidly Diveman made an attack run toward the two Wily Robot masters. Without warning Diveman was stopped by the wake of what appeared to be a pirate ship. Looking up he saw the name printed on the ship. The name written was Davie Jones. Standing at the mast of ship was Diveman's on again off again rival in the sea Pirateman. Jumping away from mast of ship Pirateman floated next to Diveman. "We take them together!"

The Davie Jones burst forth from sea like an avenging ghost. Quickly the ship manned by pirated Sniper Joe's brought her about and trained her tri cannons on a cluster of Joe's riding water cycles. Looking out from bridge of HMS Stalin the captian of the ship saw the Davie Jones fire on the Joe's scattering them.

Below the Surface Diveman could barely believe what he had heard. "together?!"

Pirateman nodded. "let us show these lubbers the wraith of the sea!" Burstman and Waveman spotted the two talking masters. Waveman got there attention by firing off one of his harpoons "Diveman! Pirateman." Pirateman and Diveman quickly separated. Pirateman raised his claw and clenched it. "Just this once Pirateman!" Diveman turned and faced the one coming Waveman. Pirateman turned his attention to Burstman. The four combatants clashed.

On the surface. Sniper Joe's leaped on the deck of Davie Jones. The Pirate Joe's drew the cutlasses and barreled down on there Sniper Joe cousins. Below in the sea Pirateman clasped his claw around Burstman's neck. Burstman took a swing at Pirateman who ducked. "To the surface with yee!" Pirateman activated the aqua jets on his back and propelled them upward. As they broke the Surface Pirateman tossed Burstman onto the deck of the Davie Jones before bringing himself up and reading himself. Burstman glared at Pirateman "You are Wily master!"

"You wrong bubble miner!"

"You served King!"

"I still do!" Pirateman tackled burstman and fired a remote mine into his chest. Pirateman kicked Burstman into the powder room of his ship and jumped down to join him. Burstman looked at the mine on his chest and tackled Pirateman as he came down. The mine exploded between them.

The blast blew them both away. Pirateman picked himself up first. "Dirty trick lubber!"

Burstman picked himself up next and help his weapons arm."Traitor!"

Below the surface Waveman fired his harpoons at Diveman who simply dodged. "So you're the great Diveman!"

"Yes! DIVE MISSILE!" Diveman's chest opened with four dive missiles flew out all locking onto Waveman.

Waveman swam backwards firing his harpoons destroying the missiles. "I will enjoy sending you to the junkyard of the sea!"

"You will go first!" Diveman spun around and around till he flew at Waveman like a torpedo. Waveman dodged them realized Diveman was coming around for another pass. "water wave!" A jet of heavy water distorted the water in front of Waveman slowing Diveman man's rotations. As diveman slowed down Waveman launched at harpoon the lodged itself into his shoulder. "DAH!"

"Prepare to die Russian scrap!" Waveman trained his weapon on Diveman.

Diveman held his should and glared at the aiming Waveman. Crossing his arm and ignoring the pain he started to gather his energy. "DIVE MISSILE BARRAGE!" Waveman launched his harpoon. Diveman's chest burst open and half a dozen dive missiles burst forth going around the harpoon. Waveman's eyes widened in shock as the dive missiles found their mark.

Pirateman and Burstman rushed eachother. Pirateman grabbed Burstman by the neck and used his momentoum to toss him into a wall. "REMOTE MINE!" Pirateman launched not one not two but, three remote mine's onto the chest of Burstman who screamed out. "TRAITOR!" The three mines burst forth. Pirateman quickly made his way onto the deck. Looking down at the sea he saw Waveman's remains float to surface. "Diveman did it!"

Then Pirateman watched as though in slow motion as Diveman's remains floated upward a harpoon lodged into his rivals head and in turn in his CPU. "DIVEMAN NO!"

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

"engaging heat proof coating." Several Sniper joe's surrounded a cyberforest activating there heat shielding.

Burnerman waited calmly in his camber. "Come on don't keep me waiting…"

The first sniper joe entered. Burnerman crossed his arms in front of his face. "Feel the burn…" An arc of green flames burst from the top burnerman's head as he brought his hands down. Burnerman raised his arm a jet of flame from his wave burner formed into a green flame blade. Rushing forward his wave burner saber impaled a sniper joe through its heat shielding. The sniper joe exploded. "Whose next!" Then came down the horde.

One by one each of the sniper joe's feel to his burner sword. As the smoke and carnage cleared Burnerman stood triuphent over the joe's. "YEAH!" Burnerman rubbed his nose. "And they let it burn!"

Two teleport beams appeared behind burner man. "Well well if it isn't Wily's ice cube maker and his fire hydrant. Frostman and Aquamon!"

"Frostman crush!" Frostman slammed his fist into the ground in a rage.

"OH WHY YOU!" Aquaman pouted.

"thought Wily had you two in cold storage."

"Master Zero released us early to crush the likes of you!"

"Zero eh? That Wily's new bucket of bolts!"

"Frostman sculpt statue burnerman, then crush!" Frostman slammed his massive fists down forming a spike of ice then with oddly on target punches sculpted it into A replica of Burnerman.

"I'm touched, hope you don't mind if I melt it!" Burnerman raised his wave burner sword.

Before he could torch the sculpture Frostman brought his fist down onto it completely obliterating it. "FROSTMAN CRUSH!"

"You do that…" Burnerman ignited the burnerjets and propelled himself toward Aquaman and Frostman. Frostman slammed his fist down sending out a shockwave the produce large pillars of ice. Weaving the spikes Burnerman continued his mad rush only to get blasted by Aquaman's water cannon. The jet of water put out both Burnerman's wave burner and his head flame leaving the robot master in a weakend state.

"CRUSH!" Frost man slammed his massive fists into Burnerman and began to waylay into red and white robot master.

The control value on Burnerman's back burst releasing flammable gas. Neither of Wily's robot masters had olfactory sensors. Another robotmaster who thus far had stayed hidden did have olfactory sensors. "Fire and flammable gas don't mix…"

Aquaman spun around and saw fire man his head flame not ignited. "Fire man…"

"Huh?" Frostman dropped Burnerman facing Fireman.

Burnerman looked up his body frame cracked. "Toast'em…"

"FEEL THE FLAMES OF JUSTICE!" Fireman pulled back his arms and launched a jet of fire that ignited the gases that had filled the air. As the raging inferno died down Fire man was standing holding up one of his flame thrower arms. His body having been upgraded to withstand the high levels of heat he walked over to damaged Burnerman. "And the flames justice burn away evil…"

"Good..zzztzztt…" Burnerman looked up his own heat shielding had been cracked by Frostman.

Burnerman grabbed Fire Man's hand. "Dr. Light will repair you…"

"No…zztztz…." Smoke filtered up from Burnerman's cracked frame. "Good…Zzzzttzz…" Fireman stood there holding his friends hand as he watched the spark of life leaving his comrade in arms.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Sorry if this seems abit short but, I was hard pressed for ideas. So Read and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, or Bass, OR EVEN ZERO!**

Elecman redirected a flow of electricity. Behind the robotmaster a group of students on a power planet tour watched. "As you can see Elecman is redirecting the excess energy to a battery storage unit below." Dynamoman explained to the children and there teacher.

"My Daddy was watching a newsreport this morn and said robot master are dangerous."

Dynamoman smiled and leaned down. "Some robot masters are dangerous but, only as dangerous as there programming."

"What's programming?"

"Dynamoman stood up. Programming is what's gives robot masters there human like qualities."

"But, robots aren't human!"

"Your right I'm not human Programming hasn't reached the point where robots are just like humans in thinking ability."

"So you see class not all robots are mean infact most of them are actually very friendly."

"Thank you miss Collens." Dynamoman held out his hand for one of children. "Can I have volunteer?"

A young girl touched his hand. The other children began to laugh. The girls hair stood on end. She looked at her hair without hearing their laughter. "Wow…"

"It's called static electricity." Dynamoman let go of girl's hand. "Would anyone else like to try.

"Me! ME! Me" The children all raised there hands. One by one each of children touched Dynamoman. Looking back Elecman looked at the ongoing spectacle and shook his head.

Outside of power plant three teleport beams formed. The first of these three beams became the long armed clownman who immediately took to standing on his hands. The second was Cloudman who floated just above the ground. The third and final robot master was Metal man. "wily wants us to take over this plant."

"SOUNDS LIKE SO MUCH FUN!" Clownman declared.

"We are going to take…" injected cloudman.

"We'll see how much fun it really is…"

Alarms sounded as the last child boarded the bus. "Miss Collens whats that sound?"

"Don't worry timmy everything will be fine." Their teacher reassured.

"everyone here. Good…" The bus driver drove the bust away from the power plant.

"That was nice!"

Elecman groans and walked back into the Power planet. "metal blade!" "Thunder Claw hehehe" "Lightning bolt!" Elecman hearing those three voices quickly leaped out of the way his speed and mental capabilities equal to or on par with that of Quickman. Dnamoman wasn't so quick as three metal blades lodged themselves into his chest Following these blades was pair of hands electrically charged and a bolt of electricity. Elecman moved quickly away knowing full well even Dynamoman couldn't handle that much of a voltage. The electricy passed through the three metal blades and Dynamoman's body. Dynamoman screamed as he exploded in a shower of sparks.

"One down one to go!" Metal man tossed his metal blades only to have Elecman dodge them.

"is that all Metal hide?" Elecman teased. "You couldn't hit!" Elecman leaped foreward avoiding getting gabbed by Clownman who go tangled up in his own arms. "No fair no fair!"

"who said I play fair!"

"I do!" Cloudman yelled at he shot lightning bolts at Elecman who dodged them.

"Catch me if you can…" Elecman channeled the electricity back at Cloud man. Elecman moved foreward quickly forcing the three robot masters back outside the plant. "This is form Dynamoman!" Drawing in ionized particals from air around him Elecman launched a powerful blast of electricity that road the cat walk toward the three Wily robot masters. The unlucky robot master hit was Cloudman whose internal power core overloaded causing him to explode.

High above them Bass leaped from Treble's back. Aiming down his targeting sensors began to lock onto Metal man.

Down below metal hurled his metal blades all but, one missed. The one that hit its mark embedded it's self into Elecman's arm.

"TEHEHEHE Thunder Claw!" Clown man reached out and grabbed elecman and electrocuted him. Normally it would have only hurt midly but, with metal blade in his arm it felt like thousands of bee stings going off at once.

Bass charged his buster cannon. "SUCK IT DOWN!" Bass let off his charged buster shot. Clownman stopped his shocking then he and Metal man both looked up. Clownman leaped out of the way grabbing onto another cat walk. Metal man wasn't so lucky as the plasma gained power as it traveled before eventually crashing down on Metal man destroying him.

**Metal blade weapon data copied. **The computer in Bass's mind chirped. Teble swooped in catching his master. "lets pay that pest clownman A VISIT GOSPEL BOOST!" Treble and Bass merged together forming his gospel flight mode.

"Oh no oh no oh no it's Bass and he looks ticked!" Clownman panicked his normally jovial mood destroyed by the untimely arrival of Bass.

Elecman looked at Bass. "Bass?!"

"Get to Light Labs…Leave this moron to me!" Bass flew toward Clownman. His purple and black frame inspiring what most would call fear into Clownman.

Clownman shooking his head getting his twisted grin back. "We play a game!" Clownman disappeared into one of his portals.

"Come out you psycho clown from outer space!"

"you can't catch me! You can't catch me!"

"Shut up shut up!" Bass fired his buster in the direction of Clownman's voice.

"Te he he he you missed me you missed me now you gotta kiss me!"

"The only thing gonna kiss you is the wrong end of my Bass buster!"

"THUNDER CLAW" One of Clownman's portals opened below Bass. Before Clownman could grab him Bass split from treble. "No fair splitting apart!" Bass began to charge his buster. Clownman rose out of his portal and taunted Bass. Leaping for his chance Treble clamped down a Clownman's right arm. "GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!"

"THAT'S MY DOG YOU INSULTING!" Roared Bass as he shoved his buster in Clownman's chest. "NOW AS I SAID EARLIER!" Bass pulled the figurative trigger on his buster. "SUCK IT DOWN!" Clownman exploded in spettacular shower of sparks.

**Thunder Claw weapons data Copied.**

Bass lowered his buster allowing it to become his hand again. Treble marched next to his masters side and laid down. Bass smirked and scratched behind his robotic wolf's ears. Elecman walked up to the two of them.

"I don't think I've ever had to do this but…"

"then don't. Just teleport back to Light's Lab and get repaired."

"right…" Elecman teleported to light labs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own megaman...see how simple that was?**

**Author note: Sorry this took so long to update but, I was alittle hard pressed for idea's to explain why the robot masters arn't simply being rebuilt...Even then it's still cruddy explanation(read the story)**

**xXx**

Bubbleman looked nervously around. Standing at the other end was Zero. High above them Dr. Wily was watching from a balcony. Leaning against a far wall away from Zero and Bubbleman was Enker, Ballade, and Punk all waiting calmly.

Bubbleman looked at Dr. Wily. "PpppPlease…Don't make me fight him…"

"Bubbleman I have to test Zero's combat ability. Don't worry I can always rebuild you…"

"REBUILD ME!"

"SHUT UP!" Zero Rushed foreward swinging his saber at Bubbleman. "AND FIGHT!"

Bubbleman leaped back taking a scorching blow to his legs. "Lead bubble!" Bubbleman fired his weapon arm releasing three lead bubbles which rolled along the ground.

"To slow!" Zero yelled leaping over the bubbles. Aiming the green plasma of his saber down he impaled Bubbleman's head. Drawing out the saber Bubbleman fell over smoking then exploded. "to easy…"

"cut,cut,cut,cut…" Zero turned around and saw Cutman come out of nowhere with Iceman not far behind. "I'm Cutman!"

"I'm Iceman!"

"Isn't Iceman a licensed character to marvel?"

"HEY THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"But, IT's true isn't it?" Zero smirked.

Dr. Wily couldn't help but, snicker.

"IT'S MY NAME!"

"I thought it belonged to marvel…" Zero looked up with a thoughtful yet mocking look. "Unless Dr. Light has an agreement with Marvel…" Zero smirked and shrugged.

"SHUT UP!"

Zero smirked making a pouty face. "Lil, robo maher gonna cwy?" Dr. wily broke down laughing hitting the railing of his balcony in hysterical laughter.

"I'm not gonna cry!" Iceman pouted.

"He does have point Iceman…" Cutman tried to point out. "You do look you about to!"

"DON"T SAY IT!" Iceman used his ice blast on Cutman. "Cutman?" Iceman touched the frozen Cut man. "I'm…I'm…so sorry!"

Zero smirked walking up to Iceman raising his hand stopping his guards from engaging the blue robot master. "You made my job easier…"

Iceman blinked as he looked at Zero. Inhaling he gather energy for his cutter.

"One for the money…." Zero jabbed Iceman in the chest. The blow to chest knocked the wind out of Iceman who hunched over in pain. "Two for the show…." Zero lifted his hands above his head and brought them together. He slammed Iceman in the back of cranium forcing the robot master to his knees. "THREE TO GO!" Zero brought his foot back and kicked Iceman in the chest sending the Robot master sprawling across the floor.

"FINISH HIM ZERO!" Roared Dr. Wily.

Zero reached back and grabbed his saber. "Trust me father I will…"

Iceman tried to pick himself up his body damaged. Looking over he saw Zero approaching. Taking a deep breath he froze the floor.

Zero slid on the floor before finally getting his balance. "Neat little trick here's one of mine!" Zero put his saber up and kneeled down. Raising his fist he drove it down sending out an energy wave, hitting Iceman.

Iceman stood up after getting hit by the wave. "can't…" Iceman bearly had the energy to stand. "Give…"

"Night night!" Zero raised his buster arm and fired his buster in the robot master causing it to explode.

Zero began to walk away before he heard ice cracking. Turning around Zero watched as Cutman broke free of his icy prison. "You destroyed….Iceman…."

Zero Shrugged. "So?" Zero smirked. "it's not like robot masters can't be rebuilt…"

"No….He can't….the governments of world have confiscated the robot master blueprints. And possibly erased them…."

Zero looked at Dr. Wily who nodded confirming what Cutman had said. "After my last fortress went up while I was in jail all my robot master blueprints where confiscated and destroyed."

"So the robot masters I've been ordering around are the last remaining copies?"

"Yes."

Zero grinned. "well that's nice! So when one of brothers goes up they can't be rebuilt…" his grin turned into a evil smirk. "You three should really take care of yourself then…" Zero was directing his comment toward Ballade, Punk, and Enker.

Punk just shrugged his saw blade covered shoulders while Enker just snorted. Ballade spoke up. "One have one last life to live we're willing to live it to the fullest." Ballade sighed. "And if that means going down in flames I'm willing to go through with it." Punk and Enker nodded in agreement.

"ROLLING CUTTER!" Cutman launched a volley of scissor blades.

Zero turned at gave a cold glare at Cutman before launching himself into the fray. He leaped and rolled and dashed through the scissors. "STOP SHOOTING!"

Cutman continued to launch his rolling cutters. "STAY Back STAY Back!"

Two Rolling cutters embedded themselves into Zero's body. This only drove Zero into a deep rage. Turning his green plasma blade into a dark purple. "YAAAAHHH!"

Dr. Wily watched as the Wily virus took full effect on Zero driving him harder and faster. The first stroke of the saber removed one of Cutman's arms. Cutman yelled in pain as sparks shot out of his shoulder. Zero's second stroke tore off Cutman's other arm. "Now zero the death stroke!" Yelled Dr. Wily in a fury screamed. Zero drove the saber home in Cutman's chest.

Dr. Wily road the elevator down to the combat level and slowly walked over to Zero. The eerie purple glow faded from Zero's body. The look in Zero's eyes was a blank one as his body shut down from power overload. "Sleep now my son….I will repair you and your battle will begin anew…"

**xXx**

Protoman whistled as he stood atop a high rise construction building. Down below he watched as Gutsman directed Mettools and construction Joe's. Sitting beside a wall Bombman was bobbing his head listening to catchy tune snapping his fingers. Gutsman had spotted Protoman earlier but, had decided to ignore his older brother.

"WHO HA!" Grenademan teleport inside the construction building. He was joined by Searchman. "Flash bomb!" Grenademan threw his flash bomb into a construction trailer. It was very same Trailer that Bombman was sitting next to.

The flash bomb exploded sending shrapnel and mettools in every direction. Bombman wiped himself off. "THAT WAS MY NEW IPOD!"

"What did you do 'guts' this time Bombman!" Gutsman glared at Bombman.

"Wasn't me Gutsman!" Bombman announced playing innocent.

Grenademan rushed out of the construction and tackled Bombman. Gutsman's eyes widened in shock of seeing Grenademan. "What's going on 'guts'"

Protoman looked down and saw Grenademan pull the pin on grenade between him and bomb man. Leaping down he began to charge his buster.

Searchman walked out of the construction his two heads looking at eachother. "Why'd Grenademan do that?""I don't know why don't you tell me.""I can't because your me""That's a good point."

Gutsman quickly collected his wits and pointed toward the main gate of the construction sight. "EVERYONE OUT 'guts' NOW I REPEAT 'guts' LEAVE." Forming a guts block Gutsman tossed it into Searchman sending the two headed robot master back into the construction building.

The Grenade between Bombman and Grenademan exploded but, as the smoke cleared neither where hurt. "Get off me!" Bombman slammed his palms into Grenademan's shoulders. "THAT HURT!" Grenademan head butted Bombman who only head butted back. The two butted heads back and forth and could possible take all day.

Protoman landed on the ground his buster still charging. "Grenademan or Shearchman….which one…" Protoman looked back and forth.

Searchman stood up and shook his two heads only to get tackled by Gutsman. Who slammed him into a metal support beam. Grabbing Searchman by legs. "TIME TO GO 'guts' " Gutsman lifted up Search man and slammed him into the ground before swinging the two headed robotmaster into another support beam.

Protoman's eyes widened behind his black shades as he watched Gutsman through Searchman around like a rag doll. "Ok…Grenademan then." Protoman turned around and saw Bombman shoving a bomb into Grenademan's chest which exploded sending the suicidal robot master flying back into construction building. "OK…Neither…"

"That was great….Time to take him down!" Bombman lunged for Grenade man who crashed into Gutsman knocking the stocky robot master down to his knees. Gutsman dropped Searchman who quickly recovered and jumped out of the building.

"Three for one SALE CRASH BOMB!" During the time Protoman had been watching the two fights Crashman had teleported in beside him and had armed his crash bombs. With relish Crashman launched a large number of Crash bombs into the already structurally unsound building. Taking Advantage of moment searchman leaped into the air. "SEARCH MISSILES!" The search missiles took out what remained of structural integrality. As the building came crashing down on Gutsman, Bombman, and Grenademan crash's crash bombs went off causing even further damage.

"THAT WAS SO WORTH IT!" Crashman grinned.

Protoman glared at Crashman and with his free arm tossed him into searchman. "THIS IS FOR GUTSMAN AND BOMBMAN!" The charge meter on Protoman's buster read 164 charge and the word critical. As the buster blast intersected Crashman and Searchman they exploded.

Protoman quickly ran onto the debris and began to dig. "BOMBMAN! GUTSMAN" As he frantically pulled away the debris he saw beams of Light. "OH CRUD!" Leaping back Grenademan went up like roman candle destroying any chance of Gutsman and Bombman's survival.

Protoman collapsed to him knees and fell on his face. **EMERGENCY TELEPORT ENGAGED. **The Teleport beam carried Protoman away.

**xXx**

Two teleport beams came crashing down onto a super mettool destroying it with an energy surge. As the teleport beams impacted the ground one formed into what appeared to be a young boy in blue armor. His much taller and older looking ally was clad in golden armor and looked like he could play the roll of a king. There rather explosive intrance didn't go unnoticed as wily type combat robots began to desend on them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author Note; it shouldn't take much to figure out the blue figure or the gold one. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own megaman I do believe that honor goes to capcom.**

Two teleport beams came crashing down onto a super mettool destroying it with an energy surge. As the teleport beams impacted the ground one formed into what appeared to be a young boy in blue armor. His much taller and older looking ally was clad in golden armor and looked like he could play the roll of a king. There rather explosive entrance didn't go unnoticed as wily type combat robots began to descend on them.

"Ready King?" Megaman asked as he charged his buster in preparation for the coming battle.

"Yes my friend I am ready!" King smiled spinning his lance around before going into his fighting position.

A flock of bird bombers dropped there eggs. King rushed foreword and with one swift stroke sliced several of the eggs into two clean halves. Megaman whistled as he fired into the air his targeting systems helping him snipe off the aerial enemies taking only moments to charge before firing each shot.

In the distance only two miles away Wily's battle fortress loomed with six robot masters waiting to attack. The six robot masters where Flashman, Heatman, Shadowman, Tenguman, Swordman, and Shademan. Those six would soon be caught by surprise as six more teleport beams came crashing down onto Wily's forces.

The first to come to a stop was that of a light robot master. This robot master was black in design and was known as Oilman. He was soon joined by four other light robot masters and one other who was out for pay back. The robot masters that had arrived where Time man, Fire man, Cold man, Magic man, and Pirate man. The twelve robot masters glared holes into each other before engaging into combat with each other.

King and Megaman stopped there battling for moment as they caught sight of twelve robot masters battling it out. Megaman held his buster wide eyed. "That's something you don't see everyday…"

King nodded in agreement. "Indeed…" A sniper joe leaped at King from behind but, this didn't catch the golden robot master by surprise. Spinning around king drove his lance into the Joe before hurling it into a group of Joes. "We should keep moving!"

Megaman charged his buster and blasted away a train riding Mettool. "LETS!"

**xXx**

Dr. Wily watched his primary monitor the displayed a map of globe. All of central Europe was red and the upper part of Africa. While on the rest of map the continents where green. Dr. Wily smirked evilly as the red represented what he had conquered already. Behind Wily on a metal slab of a table lay Zero partially damaged under going repairs.

A sniper joe appeared on the monitor in upper most right hand corner. "This sniper joe unit 125 reporting in."

Dr. Wily glared at the emotionless robot. "With good news I hope…"

"Our forces in Russia are being repelled by Dr. Cossack's robots. Also Units King and Megaman have breached our first line of defense. Also Six robot masters have engaged in combat with six other robot masters."

"WHAT!" Wily keyed up several images onto his monitor. That first image made Wily growl in anger. The image was of Megaman and King plowing there way into Wily's forces only two miles away. Wily slammed his fists into consol in front of him. "All AVAIBLE ROBOT MASTERS ENGAGE MEGAMAN!" Dr. Wily roared into his computer which sent transmission to Wily's active Robot masters. The second image Dr. Wily watched was that of the twelve fighting robot masters or as it stood now it was a four on three battle and that small number was dwindling. "Damn King….Damn Dr. Light…."

Slowly Zero's eyes came online. He still felt the damage in his chest and his power levels where low. Zero looked over at his creator Dr. Wily and saw the look of anger. "father…"

Dr. Wily spun around on his heals and for a moment glared at Zero. For a second Dr. Wily saw pain in Zero's eyes. Dr. Wily could tell it wasn't a look of pain from pain itself but, from that of sorrow. Dr. Wily was surprised he hadn't programmed sorrow into Zero far from it he had programmed Zero to be the ultimate killing machine. Then Wily realized what the look of sorrow was from. Dr. Wily released his glare off Zero. "Do not blame yourself for my anger Zero. It is my rival. He has angered me."

"Shall I destroy him father…"

"Not yet" Dr. Wily stood next to his creation and began to type into a key pad. "Your Systems are not yet fully repaired."

Zero began a self-diagnostic on his systems. "Father…Even in condition in currently I am still far superior to the others."

Dr. Wily smirked darkly. "Yes Zero you are even far more superior to Bass."

"Bass?"

"Yes, Bass…I designed him to be the perfect fighting machine. His combat systems far surpass even that little blue twerp Megaman. His buster was designed with an even higher out put than even the one I designed for Blues when I rebuilt him." Dr. Wily held his smirk remembering his work on Blues. "As a safety measure I installed a faulty generator into Blues. As to Bass I made no such safety measure. I designed Bass to be able to go toe to toe with that blue twerp. I even designed him with a robotic canine to match with that red dog of the twerps. I even had Bass steal the super adaptor meant for Megaman. And even latter I installed an evil energy core into Bass giving him a unprecedented power output."

"you seem proud of him father…"

"As much as little black miscreant betrays me. He still one of my greatest creations superior to all other Robot masters before him including Megaman! Not even Robot masters I built after him match his power. There is only one other that could match Bass in pure combat ability."

"Who father…"

"You Zero! Your Melee ability are unmatched " Dr. wily smirked. "I had hoped I could upgrade Bass to your combat ability! Thus making you the perfect fighting Team! But, Even now Bass defies me! If he weren't one of my greatest creations I would have scraped the malcontent during the eighth Wily war!" Dr. Wily slammed his fists down on to the key pad in front of him in frustration.

Zero watched his creator with his eyes. Slowly his systems began to go into stand by mode.

**xXx**

Dr. Cossack paced back and forth in the unmelting snow of Siberia. "when will he be here…"

Kalinka watched her father pace back in forth in snow. "Papa?"

Hearing his daughter stopped Dr. Cossack in his tracks. He turned and smiled at his daughter. "Yes Little Kalinka?"

"Why are you so worried Papa?" Kalinka asked.

Dr. Cossack smiled hoping his daughter was blissfully unaware of Dr. Wily was doing. "Oh it is nothing."

The soft hum a hover jets loomed over head. Hearing this noise Dr. Cossack and his daughter Kalinka both looked up and watched the vehicle land. The passenger door opened as the vehicle came to complete stop. Dr. Cossack smiled as he saw the passenger step out. The passenger was Dr. Light who was accompanied by Beat and Roll. Dr. Cossack smiled as he stepped up onto the landing platform. Holding out his hand Dr. Cossack greeted his colleague with a warm smile. "Dr. Light it is a pleasure to see you again."

Dr. Lightt smiled as he took Dr. Cossack's hand in his own. "It always A pleasure to see you as well Dr. Cossack."

Dr. Cossack turned slightly. "You know my daughter Kalinka."

Kalinka smiled. "hello."

Dr. Cossack stepped off the plat form to escort his guests inside out of the harsh cold air. Dr. Light slowly stepped off the platform with the help of Roll whose face was filled with Worry. "Dr. Light is there a problem?"

Dr. Light looked up at his colleague with a fake smile. "nothing at all my friend. Nothing at all…" Dr. Light smiled as he walked into the castle with Dr. Cossack beside him. "Your message seemed urgent…"

"It was and still is Urgent my friend." Dr. Cossack walked down his castle corridor. "With Wily's forces on full on offence state it seems I must accelerate my project with post haste."

"I fear you must as well…"

"Papa?" Kalinka looked at her father with an unasked question.

Dr. Cossack looked at his daughter and smiled. "You may Kalinka."

Kalinka smiled and grabbed Rolls hand. "You know something about robotics?"

Roll gawked. "uh…Yes being as I'm of Robot master design…then I've picked up a few skills with Dr. Light…"

Dr. Light smiled at Roll. "You may go Roll I'll be alright."

Kalinka tugged on Rolls arm to get the robot girl to go with her. "Alright Dr. Light…" Kalinka and Roll ran off down one of the many corridors of Cossack castle.

Dr. Cossack chuckled lightly at the sight. "So much like her mother…"

"Dr. Cossack may I ask you a question?"

"Of course Dr. Light you may ask any question of me."

"Where is your daughter running off to any way?"

Dr. Cossack laughed. "She's following my foot steps my comrade. She is working companion project to one I am about to show you."

Dr. Light raised and eyebrow. "A companion project?" Dr. Light questioned.

"Yes something to compliment the combat ability of my project." Dr. Cossack rubbed his chin as he walked with Dr. Light not far behind.

As they approached the lab the two doctors noticed Toadman and Drillman speaking. "Diveman…is gone…"

Drillman's so called hands whirled in something akin to sorrow. "Diveman…gone?"

"yes…gone. Destroyed in combat with Wily's forces…"

Dr. Cossack walked up to his two creation. "This may seem cold but, how many of Wily's aquatic combat units where destroyed…"

"Several but, not all…" Toadman answered.

"I see…Keep me up to date on Wily's assault…"

"Yes Dr. Cossack." The two robot masters answered before walking off.

"is there no end to Wily's madness!"

"I fear not comrade Light…" As they entered the high security lab they heard a loud crash.

"You will not touch my brother…" A voice screamed as something exploded. Dr. Cossack immediately recognized the voice of his most combat effective robot master Skull man.

The lab was almost in ruins. The only thing still standing was the military adorned body of Dr. Cossack's project. There was a hole in side of the lab and pieces of shrapnel scattered across the floor. Skullman was standing at the edge of hole in the wall brandishing his scythe. The scythe had been an upgrade that Dr. Cossack had designed. "SKULLMAN what's going on!"

"It's Shademan Doctor…"

The sound of flapping wings filled the lab. "my my…Skullman…you really should allow me to intrduce myself…." Shademan smirked as his sonic cannon knocked the scythe wielding robot master back.

"Shademan…" Dr. Light hissed remembering Wily's vampiric robot master had almost drained Rock and Roll.

Shademan landed calmly on the edge of the hole he had made with his weapon earlier. "Dr. Light….It is a pleasure to see you again…"

"Trust me you robotic abomination I don't share in your enthusiasm." Dr. Light groaned his heart acting up again.

"Comrade Light!" Dr. Cossack had his fellow robotic expert.

"General Dr. Wily had all of central Europe under his control."

**xXx**

"I know already."

"Shall we deploy our forces?"

"No…" The general crossed his arms behind his back. "Activate the Vile units."

"Sir there untested!"

"Doesn't matter deploy all the Vile unit in full frontal assault."

"Yes SIR!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author note: Saddly this story is coming to a close only about two or three chapters left. They will seem abit rushed (in writting style not uploading). This story is becoming quiet draining on me not because of you readers but, because I'm loosing intrest in it. I owe you all atleast for me to finish this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own capcom nuff said**

"You can't be serious!" A male voice yelled. His voiced carried out into the hall of the mobile lab.

"I'm serious Gate I'm joining the hunters…" This time it was a female voice and was calmer and steadier than the first voice.

"Alia…" Gate took a deep breathe. "I know you want to help the hunters and I can not fault you for that. But…"

"Gate stop right there I know what you are going to say. Your going to say you need a research assistant and I would make a excellent one. But, You can have all the research assistants you could need why not team up with Isoc? I hear he's a blazing a trail in reploid DNA soul research."

"You have point…" Gate thought for a moment. "Alright you can leave though it pains me to let you go."

"Don't worry Gate with Repliforce and The hunters working together I'll be fine."

Gate stood up and offered Alia his hand. "as the saying goes…" Alia smiled and took his hand. "Good luck and good hunting." They shook hands and she left his office.

She brushed past Proteus. "sorry…"

Proteus shrugged. "No problem. You heading out?"

"Yeah going to join the hunters."

"Operator?"

"Yes."

"good luck then."

"thanks." Alia continued on her way.

Proteus smiled and walked into Gate's office. Gate was sitting in his chair and was watching the world go by. "Trouble in Gate's paradise?"

Gate spun and around groaned. "Not funny…."

"I try." Proteus grinned and took a seat. "So any thing you need me to do."

"yes actually I've been getting strange readings from subject and was wondering if you'd help me if the subject regained conscious?"

"Sure I could do that."

"good" Gate stood up and proceeded out of his office. "Now if you'll accompany me."

Proteus stood and followed Gate.

* * *

Wily's fortress was becoming a war zone. Mettaurs, Sniper Joe's, and various other robots in Wily's mass produced army where getting slaughtered. Enker watched from Balcony as King and Megaman ripped through there forces. "He did say all robot masters should engage him…"The gruff voice of Punk uttered.

"I would gladly engage in rematch with the blue bomber." Ballade announced crossing his arms. Ballade and turned and faced the fourth member of the Megaman hunters Quint. "What do you say Quint? He is you after all…"

Quint smirked. "He stopped being me when Wily picked me up and reprogrammed me. After that Wily changed the Time Line."

"So that's a yes…" The other three Megaman hunters looked at there leader Enker. "Well choice is yours do we engage him or stand by and follow are original orders and protect Zero?"

Enker whose face was shadowed by his helm looked up. "Let the other robot masters go first and if or when they fail we will engage him."

"Fine with me…" Ballade responded the other four shrugged in agreement.

* * *

Bass looked up the path leading to Wily's fortess. "Seems the little blue twerp got here before me!" grabbing his buster arm he growled. "And with that piece of scrap KING!" Bass looked a Treble. "Lets get in there!"

Treble barked and began following his master into the fray. Two sniper joe's dropped in behind Bass as he ran as they took aim on him smoke rose from there chests. The two joe's fell over and exploded. An orb of pure gold hovered where they had been.

The orb took shape. "It seems a got here before Duo." The pharaoh like Sungod smirked. "no matter if I follow that robot I should be able to encounter Rock…I do sorely want a to test him again!"

"You not going anywhere Sungod…"

Sungod glanced to his side and held his smirk. "My my it seems I wasn't quick as I thought I was."

Duo stood his fist glowing with a flaming blue aurora. "What are doing here…"

"Did you not hear my monologue? I wish to test Rock's strength against my own once again."

"You've met…"

"Megaman? Yes I have as has Ra Moon. Though he didn't fare as well as I….So Duo care to explane why your on Earth?"

"The dark energy is growing in power….It's growing to a dangerous level…"

"From the fin headed one? What is his name?" Sungod crossed his arms as he looked at Duo.

"His name is Bass but, somehow the dark energy has become stable inside him…."

"Stable eh? Then what is the dark energy surge your feeling?"

"It's eminating from…" Duo let the shutters on his eyes shut as the blue flame on his fist glowed brighter as he lifted it to the air. The flames spirted and crackled in the direction of Wily's fortress. "Now…that fool! He's using a much larger amount of Dark energy in his creations!"

"Do you mean Wily?" Sungod smirked and looked at Wily's fortress. "So he's created a berserk monster without knowing it….Makes me wish I would have revived the staroids…"

The shutters over Duo's eyes opened. "Sungod we may have had our diverences but, we can't let the energy grow at the rate it is!"

"Agreed."

Duo almost went into a state of what the humans called Shock.

"Don't seem so surprised. I don't want to see that world destroyed. As it would serve no purpose…."

Duo nodded and they both turned into energy. And rocketed toward Wily's fortress.

* * *

King heaved the polar bear robot over his head with his axe then hurled it into nearest group of Mettools. "Rock go on ahead I will clear the road!"

"But King!" Megaman stopped as king grabbed him by the neck and hurled him into a shutter which right before impact opened allowing him through. Megaman tumbled on the ground before picking himself up and beating on the shutter. "KING!"

King smiled standing up right. A floating monitor blinked to life. A large W appeared on the screen. Then it flashed with the image of Wily standing in his lab. "AH King one of my useless creations come to stand against me. It's a pity really I could have used you in this my final push against my nemsis…."

King snorted. "used me? Ha! I will never be used by you again!" King Stood talk and defiant of his creator.

Suddenly a warning signal roared to life in Wily's lab. "For now I leave my Yellow Demon mark IV to deal with you…or in this case BLACK DEVIL!" The monitor winked off and several floor shutters slid open.

"what!" A black ooze filtered from floor. King jumped upward only to be gripped by the inky black substance which formed into a hand which hurled king into the shutter that.King had hurled Megaman throw but, unfortunately for King that the moment someone stepped through and Robot master or security program activated it remained locked.

The impact did two things first it fractured king spinal circuits and second it placed a sizable dent into the shutter preventing it from ever opening again. Sparks imtited from Kings back as well as electrical surges. The blob formed into a black sphere that floated mid air and hovered toward King. "If I am to fall…" King pulled himself up with what little energy he had let his staff he used for support as his legs where limp. He pushed himself backwards against the dented shutter. "I'M TAKING THIS THING WITH ME! AHHHHH!" The jem on Kings head glowed from a furious light.

Megaman turned around and even through the normally sound proof shutter heard a massive explosion witch warped the Shutter far more than even thought possible without destroying it.


End file.
